The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating energy from a flowing medium, comprising a frame with a rotatable rotor, said rotor being composed of two parallel wheels in between which oblong blades are suspended.
An apparatus of this type, a so-called wind mill or wind motor, may be used for driving various devices such as polder pumps and the like or for generating electric energy at remote places.
In known apparatus or wind mills the blades are rigidly connected with the wheels of the rotor so that during the rotation of the rotor, the blades also rotate around their longitudinal axis. On account of this the rotating blades unfortunately take their correct position relative to the flowing medium, for only a short moment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus wherein said disadvantage is eliminated.